Alice Dalek, the Dalek Girl Who Dies
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Sequel to: The Lord of Time's Chosen One. Read that first! Alice Dalek is starting her search for Percy, and she's willing to go to Tartutes to make sure he's alive...which she kinda does. What will happen when she meets the Doctor on New Earth after a bad Shadow Travel, and why does Nico break up with her? Doctor/Alice. Third in the: Potter, Dalek, Holmes, and Harkness series.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: It's here...**

**Nico: After a filed attempt...**

**Everyone: The sequel to The Lord of Time's Chosen One!**

**Me: And people wonder why I have headaches.**

**Percy: But you know you love us.**

**Me: Fine. *Dramatic sigh.* Right, I might have lied, again. When the mysterious baby is dropped off, no Watson, I'm changing that chapter so there's no Watson. So, let's do a review/future.**

**Karen: Part of Voldemort's soul went into the Mirror of Erised, so I zapped it with my awesome Zeus power and went into the time vortex and battled Voldemort. He lost and died and I went to Torchwood. Also, I aged up because the time vortex messed up my age and all. I'm a daughter of Zeus and a Witch.**

**Glinda: I went to Sherlock (BBC) because Lily got pregnant right after graduating Hogwarts. Horrified by this, she found the smartest man in London and left me on the doorstep. I am just a Witch, but by the time you officially meet me, I will have brains worthy of any Athena child.**

**Carol: I went to the Durselys along with Harry and I'm dating Draco Malfoy. I'm a daughter of Hades.**

**Harry: I went to the Durselys along with Carol and I might be dating either Hermione or Ginny. I'm a son of Ares!**

**Me: I don't own DW, HP, T, S, or anything that might be mentioned.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Here's the thing about demigods, we have horrible dreams. For me though, I haven't really experience these dreams, my half-brother has, and he's gone, disappeared, and I'm searching for him tomorrow with my boyfriend Nico di Angelo.

* * *

_Dream!_

_I was standing in the spot I had died in. Nico was turning to me in slow-mo and I watched as his mouth opened in a silent yell of horror. This was all memory; nothing to bad, but then it changed. Instead of me falling to the ground and dying, the ground opened underneath me and I fell into Tartutes where I saw my mother and Percy lying there, their eyes opened and unseeing._

_"Ah, the Chosen One of my son. His only means for survival is a little girl, a girl that isn't even powerful. Let's see what is so special about you. Oh my, granddaughter of the Abomination, and blessed by Hades along with Thantotes. Child of myths, this is amazing, no wonder he picked you, you can go back in time. You will be a great addition to my team, the Chosen One of Kronos, the granddaughter of the Abomination. Join me, and you will be the most powerful woman in the universe." A woman's deep voice gloated. My mother sat up, her deep blue eyes unfocused._

_"My daughter, you need to come here, I am waiting." Percy sat up, his green eyes like my mother's, were unfocused._

_"Sister, I need you to come here and save me. We are waiting for you, and you're our only hope._

* * *

I sat up and screamed, my piercing cry echoed throughout the empty Poseidon cabin. Nico barely sat up from the bed that was next to mine, his long black hair slightly tangled.

"Wha? Alice, are you okay?" He asked, his brown eyes sleep filled and he blinked to try and clear them out.

"Fine. It was just a nightmare." I reassured him and then turned away and pulled the blanket around my shoulders and hoped that he wouldn't notice my shoulders shaking from the sobs. Because that's what happens when you have nightmares, you let it out.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar sight of the sea green Poseidon cabin. On the bunk next to me, Alice was siting there, dry tears stained her face. She was already fully dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and jeggins. She smiled sadly at me.

"Nico before we go," she started and then held her stomach and gasped out in pain.

"Gods, are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded but still held her stomach.

"Nico, we need to go back...back to Tartutes. My mom and...and Percy. They're...they're down there. I can't let them...them die." She gasped in between words, her eyes starting to glaze over from the pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, feeling like the stupidest boyfriend in the world.

"Kronos...he's doesn't...doesn't want to go...go back." She stared at me with fear and pain in her sea foam eyes.

"I can't let you go back." Alice stared at me, her eyes pleaded to me silently and I felt my will break. "Fine, but I'm going with you." She smiled at me, and the gasped in pain.

"Oh shut it Kronos!" She yelled at herself, and I felt a smile quirk at my lips. "He's now sobbing in the corner of my brain." She explained to me and hugged me. The shadows grew denser and then surrounded us and soon...we were right next to the pit that leads to Tartutes.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nico asked, his brown eyes filled with worry and his dark brown hair slightly flopped into his eyes. He scowled and moved the hair, but the scowl stayed in place.

"Nico, you are making this harder on me. I'm sure, and nothing you say or do will stop it." He glared at me, and I noticed the madman glint his eyes sometimes held was starting to show. He grabbed a rope and started to tie it around our waists. "How are we going to get out?" I asked him, and his scowl broadened.

"Uh, I'll stay up here and hold the rope." He told me awkwardly. He untied the rope around his waist, but tightened the one around mine, leaving no room.

"I'll be there for five minutes, then you can pull me up." Nico rolled his eyes and then straightened up from where he was bending.

"Ready." He stated, that one word showed how much he didn't want me to do this.

"Nico, I'm going to be fine." I reassured him, and gave a confident smile and then jumped into the seemingly never ending pit, but it can't be never ending because everything and everyone has to end. Including me, and I've been blessed by the God of Death and the God of the Underworld. I can die twice and still wake up and be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello to the people who have read this book and haven't reviewed.**

**Annabeth: Let's look at the review numbers...0!**

**Hermione: The viewing number is...9!**

**Nico and Alice: Review!**

**Me: Whenever I say the, Abomination, I mean Davros. I sort of think of him as an abomination, so I'm going to just call him the 'Abomination' from now on.**

**Doctor (11th): She doesn't own T, DW, HP, PJO, or S. Otherwise she would be rich!**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I closed my eyes, perfectly at ease as I fell towards hell. The impact came too quickly and I landed with a bone jittering thud and stared up at the black hole that I had fallen down.

"Nico?" I called up and waited for the reply that never came. "Nico!" I tried again and again I got no reply. "NICO!" I screamed and I heard a faint noise that sounded someone yelling back my name.

"-lice!" I resisted the urge to scream out, 'Lice, I don't have lice,' but that would just put us both at risk. The less creatures that know we're here, the better.

"Nico if you can hear me, then I promise I'll be fine." I reassured him without trying to let him hear me, instead I made it a promise to myself. I groaned as I got up and felt the existent to all my bruises. Here are some words for advice, if you ever fall down from Tartutes, use a lot of padding. Beside the bruises I could feel cuts on every part of my body and Kronos wasn't helping matters.

_'Why did we have to come back, this is a trap.' _He complained, giving me the first useful information since he's been in my brain.

'You could have told me before, I can't contact Nico.' I told him, rest assure, Kronos has to blame _me_ for _his_ mistake.

_'Well you should have listened to me.' _He blamed and I sighed mentally.

'You might have been sobbing.' I reminded him and Kronos mentally rolled his eyes.

_'Duh, I was telling you not to and sobbing because I knew that you weren't listening and I would have to come back to my old jail.' _He retorted and I rolled my eyes and then stopped the argument with Kronos by blocking the part of my mind he's in.

I looked around Tartutes properly for the first time and noticed one thing, blackness and how cold it is. I started to walk forwards and tripped over something that felt like a...body. My sea foam eyes looked down on their own accord and I screamed as I saw the bodies of my mother and my brother. Maria Dalek and Percy Jackson laid on their backs, their eyes were wide and staring and their bodies were paled. Blood poured out of wounds from their head and chest area and I knew instinctively that they're dead. I knelt down felt their chests for a heartbeat and wasn't that surprised when I felt none. To tell the truth, I felt no emotion only numbness. For one second, I thought about the cybermen from _Doctor Who _and how they have no emotion. Is this how they feel? This horrible numbness that starts from your chest and spreads like ice and glass through your body. It's hell, pure hell. A cold metallic hand grabbed my wrist that was on my mother's cheek and I looked up to see a...cyberman.

"YOU ARE DIFFERENT, YOU NEED TO BE DELETED." It yelled in it's expressionless voice, the holes were eyes would be on a human drilled into mine.

"NO SHE WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" A Dalek's voice told off the cyberman and I watched as the Dalek came rolling into view. It's black eyes rod with the blue eye stared around the cavern and then it looked at me. If Daleks can be surprised, than that's the emotion I would describe how the Dalek felt. It almost seem to bow in my direction and then stared at the cyberman. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER, SHE IS UNDER THE PRO-TEC-TION OF THE DALEKS!"

"Uh, excuse me but don't I have a say about who is going to kill me/protect me?" I asked, basically I'm stalling for time and tugged on the rope trying to signal Nico that I wanted to go up, but he didn't get the message. So I stood there, my right eyebrow arched as I expected to fly backwards. The Dalek and the cyberman looked at me, obviously thinking I'm partially crazy, or the Dalek is thinking that and the cyberman is just going to "update" me.

"YES MIS-TRESS, YOU HAVE A SAY!" The Dalek told me. The cyberman had different ideas.

"YOU ARE DIFFERENT. YOU NEED TO BE DELETED. YOU ARE WRONG." The cyberman said in it's lifeless voice and then started to walk towards me, but the Dalek, and I'm not lying, the Dalek went in front of me and just stood there.

"THE MIS-TRESS WILL NOT BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED! YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" The Dalek shot the cyberman and I watched in amazement as the cyberman fell to it's knees, the shock from the Dalek's gun running through it with vigor, and then it died. I looked at the Dalek with mixed emotion. Sure it saved my life, but what about the whole 'mistress' stuff. No way in hell am I serving that thing.

"Why did you call me your mistress?" I asked the Dalek, and it's eye rod swerved to face me. It's blue eye stared into mine.

"YOU ARE THE MIS-TRESS. YOU ARE THE RULER OF ALL DALEK KIND." I felt like someone was blocking the air to my lungs as the Dalek spoke. Me, the ruler of all Dalek kind? Wow, this thing is a moron, I don't like even talking to people.

"Uh, I don't want to be the ruler of all Dalek kind. That sounds horrible, so why would I want that? However, how did I become the mistress of the Daleks?" I question, and the Dalek stared at me.

"YOUR GRANDFATHER IS DAVROS, THE ALL POWERFUL ABOMINTAION IS YOUR GRANDFATHER." Kronos decided to elaborate on this matter.

_'Before the last great Time War started, the Daleks took the all powerful queen of Gallifray, Addie. She was tortured by many Daleks, but in the end Davros took over because he thought that they weren't doing well enough. One of his many tortures was having her carry his child, Maria Dalek.' _I could almost picture a women with red hair falling to her knees in elegant robes, being tortured by the Daleks.

'But that's my mom. How can she be so old?' I questioned mentally and I felt Kronos sigh in my brain.

_'Not finished. So Maria Dalek was born during the Time War but was kept in a time lock for awhile as a child, then she was sent to Earth by her mother before her father could corrupt her. She fell in love with Poseidon and had you but married Gabe to protect you.' _Kronos went to the back of my brain again and ignored my constant attempts to contact him. I turned back to the Dalek and reality.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take Addie hostage?" I asked the Dalek. It looked at me and registered the unhidden loathing in my voice.

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO SUR-VIVE. WE MADE HER THE RULER, THE MIS-TRESS WHEN THE WAR FINISHED. SHE NEVER BROKE." The Dalek finished and I could imagine it so clearly. The Daleks coming after her, the way they shot her family...wait how do I know that?

"How come I have her memories?" The Dalek seemed shocked, but Daleks can't be shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW." It answered, and I had the feeling that it was telling the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, but another cold hand clasped onto my wrist and I looked down to see my mother's silver eyes staring at mine. Her brown hair with red that was naturally in it was covered in her blood.

"YOU NEED TO BE UPGRADED." She said in the same emotionless voice that the cyberman was speaking in. She started to get up and Percy did the same.

"YOU NEED TO BE UPGRADED." They said together and the Dalek rolled towards them.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE. EX-TER-MIN-ATE." It started to repeat and I stared at it.

"No! Dalek, to you have a name?" I asked, once again stalling so it doesn't kill my family.

"MY NAME IS DALEK 3.5" He said and then focused on exterminating my family. I did the only thing I could think of, scream. Nico either heard me or it was finally five minutes because I felt the rope tightened and then he started to drag me backwards.

"MIS-TRESS? MIS-TRESS!" The Dalek cried as I flew backwards, and then Dalek 3.5 started to follow me. My mother and Percy stood where they were, still yelling that I needed to be upgraded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I really don't get the 50 document limit, it makes no sense!**

**Nico: Yeah, and she still feels like shit.**

**Percy: So, yeah. **

**Alice: she doesn't own: S, DW, HP, PJO, or T. If she did, she wouldn't be crazy, would she?**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I pulled on the rope and finally got Alice up who was sobbing. She fell into my arms and started to blubber about how Percy and her mom are dead.

"Alice, they aren't. I would have felt their death. They. Are. Not. Dead." Alice froze and then her sea foam eyes glared into mine.

"And you didn't think to tell me this before I went into Tartutes!" She yelled and then froze as a robotic voice filled the cave.

"MIS-TRESS! MIS-TRESS! THEY HAVE BEEN EX-TER-MIN-ATED! MIS-TRESS DO YOU WANT ME TO EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE BOY?" I stared as a robot flew out of Tartutes. The base was black that changed to a metal that looked like celestial bronze with weird egg like things on it. In the middle there were two objects. One was a silver gun, the other was a rod that ended in a black sucker that looked quite deadly. The top part had rims with black fan like thing and then the head had a silver rod with a blue eye thing at the end. On the head were two lights that lite up whenever it spoke.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked her and she waved her hand. "Alice?"

"Nico, shut it." She said firmly and then she stared at the robot.

"Dalek 3.5, what are you doing here?" She asked the tower which I realized was a Dalek from Doctor Who.

"I HAVE COME TO TELL THE MIS-TRESS THAT HER FAM-ILY IS SAFE. THE BOY IS SLEEPING AND THE MOT-HER IS AT HOME!" Alice fell to her knees with tears running down her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked the Dalek, who stared at her.

"DALEKS DO NOT LIE!" It replied back and Alice beamed and got up.

"Nico, take me to my apartment. I need to check on my mother." She started to laugh and I laughed with her and took her hand and stepped into the shadows with Alice.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I stepped out of the shadows and into the hallway that led to my room, the bathroom, and my parent's room. Nico was still holding my hand we both walked to the living room where I thought I'd fine my mom. Instead I saw the Silences.

"Don't look away, they'll write themselves out of your memory." I warned Nico who was staring the Silence.

Incase you ever see a Silence and want to remember what you saw, your out of luck. If you want to know what you saw, then read this. A Silence is the creepiest thing ever. Its head is giant and look like it's a balloon. Its eyes looked like they had sunk into the Silence's head, which I assumed they had. All Silences have brown eyes and no mouth and they all wear a black suit, white long sleeved collared shirt, and dark red, almost black, tie.

Nico looked at the ground and I turned to him.

"Nico look at it!" I yelled at Nico stared at me and I jumped as I realized that I wasn't staring at the Silence yet I remember it. I slowly looked back at the Silence and saw it standing there tilting its head and making its horrible creaking noise.

"Alice? Alice! Oh Alice I was so worried about you. I just kicked Gabe out, he's gathering his things." My mom's voice filled the room and I saw her stand right behind the Silence.

"Mom, you need to move!" I yelled but she was frozen in horror as she stared at the Silence. I reached into the leather jacket that Thalia gave to me and pulled out one of the four knives that Nico had given to me. I threw it at the Silence's head and knew that it would hit its mark, until the Silence disappeared and the knife flew true and hit my mother's head. I screamed and fell to my knees as I stared at the black hilt of the Strygin iron knife that protruded from my mother's forehead. "Mom!" I screamed and crawled towards her. Nico leaned down and tried to restrain me but I broke out of his grip and held her hand.

"Alice...Alice...I...I...love...you...So...so...so ...does...your...grandmother...Best...one...ever.. .she...was." She labored and I cried as her eye glazed over and she took one last shaky breath and then she breathe no more. I started to sob and Nico wrapped his arms around me and I turned to him and sobbed into his jacket.

"Alice we're going back to Camp Half-Blood, I know a place no one has found yet." He told me and I continued to sob even while I felt the shadows wrap around us and then threw us onto grass. Nico looked up, his arm still around my shoulders and the said three words which made the day even worse. "This isn't right." then I looked at Nico and then at myself.

"Oh my gods, we're sixteen!"

* * *

(11th Doctor's POV)

I smiled at Clara who bounced on her feet on the grassy ground of New Earth. Normally I wouldn't take anyone somewhere three times but today was the four year anniversary of the day I brought Rose Tyler here, and I missed her.

"Look, it's another TARDIS!" Clara called and I realized something I should have realized sooner, I was crossing my own timeline.

"Clara, we have to go..." I trailed off and straightened my bowtie as she fell down the grassy hill and stopped right next to Rose and the tenth form of the Doctor. I started towards them only to spot two teenagers, both about sixteen, yelling at each other. I drew closer to listen.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

My tears were now pointless, they couldn't bring my mother back. Instead, I had to yell to my boyfriend about the back that I've aged three years and he has aged two. Oh yeah, and I don't like apple grass and that's what we're standing on.

"Nico, where are we?" I asked trying to remain calm and not lose my temper.

"No idea, I'm guess somewhere that is in the future." He said while running a hand through his hair which appeared to be longer. I started to ask him how he knew that when I saw it, the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello again!**

**Nico: Ugh, still sick.**

**Alice: So, where are the reviews? Still 0.**

**Me: I don't own T, S, DW, HP, PJO. If I did, wouldn't my genius be noticed?**

_This is Kronos talking through Alice_

_THIS IS A DALEK TALKING THROUGH ALICE_

**This is Luke talking through Alice**

_**This is Queen Addie talking through Alice**_

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The blue police box, the TARDIS, stood on the grassy hill of...wherever we are.

"Oh my gods Nico! It's her, it's the TARDIS!" I cried out and then went over and tried to open the door only to find it was lock. "Come on, it's the TARDIS, I finally see the TARDIS only for it to be locked. That is not fair, really!" I complained and then started to beam.

"Alice..." Nico started but I kept beaming and jiggling the door handle. "Alice..." Nico pressed and I rolled my eyes and kept staring at the TARDIS. "Alice!" Nico yelled and I stared at him in shock.

"There is no need to yell, no matter how dire the situation is." I told him and Nico didn't look amused, at all.

"Alice I know that you're freaking out right now, but we have a problem. I have no idea where we are and I don't think we're anywhere on Earth. There are flying cars in the sky and...why is there a dude on the hill waving at us?"

"How am I suppose to...holy shit it's the Doctor!" I screamed and then ran up the hill towards the man who was staring at us. Nico sighed and started to follow reluctantly.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

Alice ran up the hill and threw her hands around the waist of the man who looked like he wanted to jump but was struggling with that because Alice was squeezing the life out of him, maybe literally by the way he's turning pale.

"Oh my gods it's you, it's really you!" She screeched and the Doctor looked at her and then returned the hug, sort of. He was only patting her back as his return.

"Yeah it's really me." He said slowly and then place one hand on her back and started to straighten his bowtie. Alice abruptly stopped hugging him and stepped backwards and looked at him and then noticed two people talking to another person.

"You're going over your timeline, and Clara just met Rose and the tenth version of you." I slowly raised my hand and she looked at me with those sea foam eyes that are quite beautiful.

"I'm confused. From what I've heard about crossing timelines, you can't. How are you crossing your timeline?" I asked and watched as the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was missing Rose so I took Clara to New Earth on the anniversary of taking Rose here. The TARDIS was also missing Rose and she didn't realize I was crossing my own time stream, _I _didn't know that I was crossing my own time stream." He straightened his brown bowtie and then watched as Clara smiled at the tenth doctor and Rose, who were both looking at her worriedly. The tenth Doctor straightened up and stared at the hill where Clara was pointing and then straightened a few times and then pulled Rose towards the hospital. "We need to go!" The eleventh Doctor yelled to Clara and then, to my horror, he grabbed Alice and pulled her into the TARDIS and I followed her.

You might be wondering why I know so much about _Doctor Who. _Two words for the answer, Alice Dalek. You don't date a girl like her and not know anything about it, she keeps mentioning random things from it. Oh yeah, her last name might be one of the creepiest aliens from the show.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The TARDIS truly is bigger on the inside. The floor was silver and the counsel had different color buttons and levers. The TARDIS buzzed happily and I smiled as I the fact dawned on me, I was really here, I, Alice Dalek, am in the TARDIS. Nico glared at the Doctor and I noticed ripples in the shadows which showed just how angry he is. I winked at him but his face remained expressionless. The Doctor turned away from the counsel and smirked at us.

"So, any comments?" He asked and I returned the smirk with a smirk of my own.

"It's bigger on the inside." I told him, and his smirk grew in size as he heard the famous words, but Nico ruined it.

"Doctor I don't care if the TARDIS can sing opera, where the hell are we, or were?" The TARDIS grumbled at Nico's rudeness and the Doctor yelled,

"Oi!" I punched Nico's shoulder and he rubbed it and glared at me.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to his rudeness. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised at him in a look that defiantly conveyed, _'dude, that was rude.'_ "Oh, sorry." he said sheepishly and I smirked at Clara.

"See Clara, that is how you teach an annoying boyfriend manners." I told her and she looked at me with wonder and then screamed at pointed at my hair. I felt a small twitch in my eyes and I groaned before going into my mind an yelling at Kronos only to find out it wasn't him, it was the unnamed Dalek that has been in my brain since Tartutes that wanted to chat with them. Nico took a step backwards and stared at me in shock.

"Alice your eyes, they're glowing blue." He muttered and I searched through the leather jacket that Thalia had given me and pulled out the pocket mirror I carried. Not because I like staring at myself, but because it has become nessiary to tell if Kronos it taking over. I didn't know that the Dalek could take over. I fell to my knees as the Dalek started to fight to take control. "Alice why are your eyes blue, they're always golden." Nico said with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's...IT'S...not him!" I screamed and then felt the horribly familiar shiver go up my spine as the Dalek took over.

"HELLO DOCTOR!" The Doctor looked at me with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"That's a Dalek voice, what have you done to this girl." He literally spat at me and the TARDIS hummed angrily with her thief.

"OH WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO THIS GIRL, IT'S HER GRANDMOTHER THAT WE HAVE DONE SOMETHING WITH." Daleks have no emotion, yet the Dalek inside of me experienced humor, a cold and dark humor rose inside of me as I thought with no pity of my grandmother.

"What did you do to her grandmother." The Doctor asked in a carefully controlled voice that brimmed with anger.

"YOU MUST HAVE HEARD OF HER, SHE WAS YOUR KIND AFTER ALL." The Dalek gloated and watched with the same dark humor as the Doctor's pain showed on his face.

"Who was her grandmother." The Doctor asked and I could tell that he was about to go into, 'pissed off Oncoming Storm,' mode.

"HER GRANDMOTHER WAS QUEEN ADDIE." The Dalek told him and then felt an emotion similar to joy as he watched the Doctor break.

"How could you do that to her? Queen Addie, forced to carry a Dalek. What are you?" He asked, still very angry, but now he was slightly curious as well.

"ALICE DALEK IS SOMETHING NEW. PART DALEK, TIME LORD, GREEK GOD, SOME TITAN, AND THE REST IS HUMAN." The Dalek released me only to be caught by Nico who staggered underneath my weight.

"Alice I have you." He reassured me and then started to drop me and I could tell he looked at the Doctor, because he picked me up and carried me either to a bedroom or the med-bay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello people, I would like it if you reviewed.**

**Nico: Yeah, it would be nice.**

**Alice: Her family is here for the long weekend and she and her cousin watched Teletubbies. The narrator and Po have a bad relationship because he spat out her name.**

**Carol: She doesn't own HP, PJO, S, T, and/or DW. If you don't know that then you don't have a brain.**

* * *

(Nico's POV)

The Doctor was pacing the med-bay, waving one of Alice's three knives that she carries. He wasn't too happy when he took off Alice's leather jacket, that she got from Thalia, and found that it was riddle with knives. I figured she must have been up all night because I don't know when else she could have added inside pockets to stow her knives in. Of course our luck is _so_ good today, note the sarcasm, the Doctor happened to find the knife fresh with Alice's mother's blood on it.

"Why does this have fresh blood, and why would two sixteen year olds have deadly weapons?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and repeated my answer for a third time.

"The first question is for Alice to answer and the second question we'll answer together." The Doctor glared at me in frustration, which looked odd on his face which resembled an adult 12 year old on steroids.

"Who did you kill?" He asked and I sighed in annoyance and refused to answer. The Doctor's eyes were odd, I concluded after studying his eyes for a few second. They were a mix gray green with some gold flecks in them. Sure, that's an eye color you don't see everyday, but it was the deepness of his eyes. His eyes showed pain and suffering and worlds of loss and horror. They were doorways to a small piece of hell.

A deep, bone rattling cough drew me from my thoughts. The Doctor and I both whipped our head's around to look at Alice, who's breath was becoming rougher.

"She's gone out of the coma state she was in, now she's just sleeping. Forgot to mention this, but while I was checking her over I found that she's sick with a virus I have never seen before." The Doctor said this all in a cheery manner and I stared at him, my mouth slightly open as I realized that he was serious.

"How did you forget to mention something like that?" I yelled at him and he awkwardly straightened his bowtie.

"Uh, I was upset about the knife..." His voice trailed off as he realized that excuse was not going to placate me.

"Can you heal her?" I asked him in a carefully controlled voice.

"Maybe, and the maybe is on the no side of maybe." the Doctor told me and I growled in frustration. Clara appeared in the doorway of the med-bay and smiled at me in apologetic manner.

"Sorry about your friend, but if it helps she's not contagious." She walked towards us and I noticed that she was quite short, only about 5'1" if not 5' exactly. I turned back to the Doctor, who was bringing, and I kid you not, a giant stuffed dog out of his pockets. My jaw dropped as he stuffed it back in there and then pulled out a scanner.

"Ah! This can identify any disease." He told me proudly and I did the safe thing, I nodded and looked at Clara. She noticed my shocked gaze and winked at me. "Oh, oh this is not good." The Doctor muttered and I glared at him as he continued to scan Alice.

"What's wrong?" Clara and I asked at the same time. I looked at her with a, why-do-you-care, expression. She shrugged in answer and then stared at the Doctor, waiting for an answer.

"Well, she's sick with a disease that is slowly eating away at her humanity and turning her into a monster." The Doctor told us and then grinned at Alice gave another bone rattling cough. "She's waking up!" He said in the manner of a three year old on his birthday. Alice shifted on her bed and let out a soft moan that pulled on my heartstrings and made me want kiss her for hell knows how long.

Alice's sea foam eyes opened slowly and she blinked sleep out of her eyes and coughed again. The Doctor leaned forward and placed a glass of water, yes he pulled that out of his pockets too, to her mouth and tipped it backwards and let her drink out of it for a few seconds. She looked up at him once he put it on the bedside table and then looked around the med-bay. Her eyes landed on me for a second before they flicked to Clara and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gods it's her, it's really her." She hissed to me and Clara looked proud to be known, until she realized that a complete stranger happens to know her name and who she is. The Doctor looked equally upset for a second and then cleared his throat. Clara, Alice, and I looked at the Doctor.

"Right, Nico has been making me wait for answers and I want them. Who did you kill?"

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I looked at the Doctor in shock.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him hoarsely and his eyes widened at my answer.

"The blood on _one _of your knives is fresh, something that happened recently. Four to five hours ago."

"Yeah, about that time." Nico's eyes met mine and they seem to ask, do you want me to do something about his questions, I nodded once and Nico started to yack to the Doctor.

"You have no idea how many times Alice has talked about you. She loves you and she thinks that Clara is the best companion you have traveled with." Clara and the Doctor looked taken aback, but Clara started to blush and fiddled with the book cover of _101 Places To See _ that she held.

"You really think that?" She muttered and I smiled at her and she beamed back. The Doctor had a less pleasant reaction.

"How do you know who I am, and how do you know my other companions?" He questioned, and started to pace again. He took out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan my body with it. Before he could finish, I had my third bone rattling cough that shook my whole body. Nico and the Doctor raced forwards and propped me up and started to pat my back as I continued to cough.

"Alice? Alice are you alright?" Nico asked me and I rolled my eyes at his question, and he smiled and continued to pat my back.

"Do I sound alright?" I retorted in between coughs and he shrugged in answer and the turned to the Doctor, who was digging through a cabinet, his bowtie askew.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked and the Doctor popped up and stared at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't exist, neither should your boyfriend. When I said you had the deadly dieses, that was because I didn't realize you weren't human. What I thought you were sick with is just all the godly blood running through you. That brings us to what I said early, you shouldn't exist. I've seen the big bang happen, I've watched the creation of the Space itself, and trust me, there was no God making that. So how are you both part god?" He looked at us expectantly and I winced and answer for both us.

"Tell me Doctor, what do you know about the Greek Myths?"

"I know all of them. Went to Greece during that time period once and I helped write some of them too. Ever read the one about the person who sang his way through the Underworld? I wrote that one." He told us proudly and I realized why Rive got annoyed from him, I mean, he didn't wright that, did he?

"The Greek Myths are real. My dad is Poseidon and Nico's dad is Hades." The Doctor looked at me and promptly took out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan me, the green light at the end and the buzzing noise gave me a headache.

"No, no! Impossible." He muttered before turning around and going through the same process with Nico. "Impossible." He muttered again. "You two, you two are impossible!" He yelled to us. Clara looked at him like he was crazy, which he is, and then left the med-bay. The Doctor got out more things to scan us with all the while he call us 'impossible,' and 'not right,' and my favorite one, 'they're beautiful!'

"Doctor, we're not impossible, we're right in front of you." The Doctor looked at me like talking is amazing. "Besides," I continued, "you're a Time Lord, technically _you're _impossible. We at least, are more human."

"What do you mean you're more human? You are only 1/5 human." Nico's mouth, which was closed, dropped open in shock.

"No she isn't." He defended, "She's half human, half Greek God, like me." The Doctor soniced him again and then looked at the results.

"You're half human." He told Nico, who smirked smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. The Doctor turned to me and soniced me and looked at the results. "But you're 1/5 human." This time, the Doctor was the one to smirk smugly at Nico, who was gaping at me. Finally, he spoke.

"Let me see that." He demeaned much like a toddler asking for his toy back, whine and all. Still holding the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor showed Nico the results, he scratched his head and peered at it closely. After a few minutes of this, he sighed and looked up at the Doctor. "I can't read it, can you show us a picture?" Thankfully, the Doctor complied to this. He pulled down a monitor and pulled up a picture of my body.

"Right here, this small sliver, this is the 1/5 that is human, the rest is something else." The Doctor told Nico who merely nodded his head.

"Can you figure out what that, 'something else' is?" Nico questioned and the Doctor bristled at the suggestion that he couldn't.

"Of course I can! See, I've already figured out 3/5 of her." I was _not _amused by being called, 'her,' by the Doctor. Sure enough, my body was labeled accordingly.

1. Human: 1/5

2. Greek God: 1/5

3. Titan: 1/5

4. ?

5. ? ?

I zeroed in on the 'Titan' label.

"I'm not Titan! Sure, I have Kronos in my brain, but that doesn't make me Titan." I yelled and Nico and the Doctor looked at me sadly.

"I've been expecting this." He sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"Kronos is trying to turn you part Titan, whether to live again or to control you, I don't know." The Doctor said in a intelligent voice.

"Can you fix it?" I whisper and the Doctor sat down and helped me sit up on the hospital bed.

"I can do my best, but fix it, no." He said truthfully and I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

"Doctor, it found another something. Alice is part Dalek."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I finished my first glog! I might make one about Doctor Who, or not. **

**Alice: The updates may become slower because she's working on makeup work, which isn't fun.**

**Nico: So she finally figured out how it's all going to end.**

**Percy: If you go to her school, then she's the person going around yelling, 'I've ruined Harry Potter...'**

**Harry: Which she has, Glinda Holmes is the child of the prophecy, Glinda!**

**Me: I take names seriously.**

**Alice: She doesn't own anything, this chapter is dedicated to her teachers who have always been there for her, even when she totally messes up.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The Doctor jumped up from the hospital bed I was sitting on and scrambled towards the scanner to read it.

"No." He breath out and looked at me while the TARDIS hummed annoyed at his little faith in her. "You're a Dalek. How can you be part Dalek?" He puzzled over this for a few minutes until the scanner beeped and the last bit, the last puzzle piece of me, fell into place. "How are you possible!" He asked me with joy that was building quickly in his voice and his expression.

"I get the fact that I'm part Dalek, but what else am I?" I questioned him and he sighed and looked at Nico.

"Could you leave us for a second, official business for...us." the Doctor finished lamely and Nico rolled his eyes and left the med-bay in search for a training arena.

"So what's this 'official business?'" I asked, feeling that I have every right to know. Instead of answering he put the scan results on a screen and showed it to me with no words, which isn't like the usual babbling Doctor that I have grown to love.

1. Human: 1/5

2. Greek God: 1/5

3. Titan: 1/5

4. Dalek: 1/5

5. Time Lord: 1/5

I shook my head in complete denial and the Doctor held my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I know, well I don't know. Okay I sort of know. Anyways you're something different, and that is either really good or super bad and going to kill you in a painful way." The Doctor babbled and I managed a small grin but felt the tears start to fill my eyes.

The Doctor put his arm around me, his other was still on my hand, and he held me next to him. I struggled to hold back the tears and in result my body started to shake violently.

"It's okay Alice, you can cry." The Doctor reassured me and those were the only words I needed, I sobbed into his shirt, staining it with my salty tears, and he just held me.

"I don't know what I am. Am I human or am I a Time Lord? What am I Doctor, what am I?" I asked him, my pitch and volume rising.

"You are different." He told me simply and I let out a slightly hysterical laugh at his answer.

"Different in a good way or a bad way?" The Doctor looked confused, which is very cute on his childlike face.

"Different is always good." He said and I smiled. "How old are you?" He wondered and I looked down at myself.

"I use to be thirteen, but now I'm sixteen." His head tilted to the side so I elaborated. "Nico and I were in New York and he was shadow traveling us out when we arrived here. I think because we traveled through the time vortex unprotected it aged us. Nico was fourteen and now he's sixteen along with me." I heaved a sigh and studied the ground. Though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel the Doctor's eyes were studying me. The silence was thick and it penetrated the room until the Doctor spoke.

"The time vortex should have killed you, so how are you alive?" his voice was soft whether for my sake or because he was still shocked.

"I don't know, we're not exactly human so maybe that has something to do with it. Captain Jack is full human and he died, sort of." the Doctor started to smirk at the memory but than started to frown.

"How do you know about Captain Jack and his..._problem?" _I laughed at the Doctor's face, his brown hair was flopping in his right eye, his lips were automatically quirking at the corners, and his expression was one of utter confusion and wonder.

"Where I'm from, you're a TV show called _Doctor Who. _It started in 1963 but was cancelled in 1989 when you were on your 8th regeneration. In 2005 they decided to start it up again and it's been running ever since." I told him and then looked up at his face, which wasn't shocked.

"I already knew about the TV show, I just didn't want to tell you and then find out you're not a fan. I was traveling with Susan when I ran into a man who worked for BBC. He helped me save the world and we worked up a deal. We would meet every week and talk about my adventures. One of the times we met, he asked if he could make my adventures into a show. I was fine with that and ever since then the producers and I have been meeting and sharing stories." I held up my hand in the universal signal for, stop, and the Doctor looked at said hand and then looked back at me with his cute confused face.

Now I know you're probably thinking, I not only have a boyfriend, but I'm also thirteen/sixteen and I just called a 1,000+ Time Lord's face cute, but it's true! The Doctor is very cute and frankly I have a crush on him. Of course there is the fact that he's real and no longer a TV show so that does make my crush really weird now. But still, it's the Doctor! You try not loving him.

"Let me get this straight, you're adventures are real and you're in the future of what I've seen." I said slowly and the Doctor sighed and straightened his bowtie.

"Yep. And I'm not the only fiction that does that. Harry Potter, Torchwood, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Twilight, the list is endless. The sad thing is, it started the generation ahead of you. Writers were running out of ideas and then we came. They noticed us or we got them to help us. You apes are blundering around on that Earth and running into people who are trying to stop the universe from dying, and instead of letting us go on our way, you stop us. Granted sometimes we stop them but that's beside the point. Most of the writers stop us and get in our way, I hate it!" The Doctor ranted sounding very much like the 9th one. While speaking, he had gotten up and started to pace. Once he finished his rant his back was to me. He turned on me, his gray green eyes sparkling with anger and loathing. Even though I was completely terrified by this sudden mode swing, I was interested to see the Oncoming Storm. He stalked towards me much like a lion stalking his prey.

"I really hate it." He whispered, his face suddenly uncomfortably close to mine.

Remember what I said about the crush thing, well now I'm rethinking that. I have a boyfriend and now this 1,000 something Time Lord thinks he can waltz in and tell me how I can't be real. Oh yeah, and then kick already mentioned boyfriend out so he can talk about the fact that I'm 1/5 Time Lord. Maybe there's the small fact that he's, oh what's the word? Wait, I remember, MARRIED! So yeah, no can do Time Lord, I do not want your impossibly cute lips touching mine even though I have dreamed about that and running my hands through your floppy hair while your impossibly cute lips are moving with mine...damn it!

"Why do you hate it." I breathed, as my thoughts came back to reality only to see he his face hasn't moved.

"Because it's wrong." He whispered. Maybe we wouldn't have kissed, maybe he would have walked backwards and called Nico and Clara back, but that didn't happen. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch and the Doctor's lips crashed onto mine. No, not a small brush that would have caused us both to blush, but a full crash as his lips met mine.

* * *

**Yep, a 1,000+ Time Lord just kissed her. What will happen next? Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been during makeup work and the last day of school...Gods I miss it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Watching COE and so far I'm glad I'm not like those kids. Incase you didn't notice, my name is now: I'msorrymylove.**

**Nico: Subscribe to: the5WhoFans on youtube! They are hilarious!**

**Alice: She doesn't own this chapter, this goes to her brother in California.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The kiss ended as quickly as it started with my mouth slightly open from shock. The Doctor flew backwards so quickly he tripped and fell on the ground where he might have crab walked out of the med-bay if Nico hadn't chosen to walk in.

"So, are you guys done with that 'business?' Because Alice and I need to search for her brother...why are you both bright red?" Nico asked once he had taken in the scene. Because the Doctor was impersonating a fish, I answered.

"I got up and tripped into his arms which caused a very awkward moment. He ran away like the toddler he actually is so..." Nico nodded and then proceeded to check me for bruises since the Doctor _is made of metal. _(Please note the sarcasm in this sentence.)

"Well, I-I'm just going to go get Clara." The Doctor squeaked after an awkward pause of us all staring at each other.

"You do that." I told him dismissively and turned to my boyfriend as the Doctor ran out of the room. Nico's face was one of worry.

"You do realize what you are." He softly questioned and I glared at him.

"You don't think I didn't notice? I'm only 1/5 human while you get to be 1/2 human. That's better than me! I'm part alien, and Kronos is trying to take away my humanity and make me part Titan. Of course I realize _WHAT I AM!" _I yelled at Nico who frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that..." He started, but I interrupted him.

"Oh, but you did. I'm not normal, I get that. You don't have to rub it in." I snapped just as Clara and the Doctor came in.

"...I know you want to stay but I have a job as and I need to go to it..." Clara stopped talking and watched as Nico and I fought.

"I'm not rubbing it in!" Nico protested and I rolled my eyes.

"Hm, this is coming from the person who let me go down into Tartutes. Why should I trust a word from your mouth? What I saw down there...why should I trust you?" I retorted, feeling tears start to well up at the mere memory of that horrible place. A muscle in Nico's jaw twitched.

"Why should you trust me, why should I trust you? You're barley human!" The tears fought to come from my eyes but I was determined not to cry. Sadly, Nico was just getting started. "I'm just a kid of Hades nothing special, but remember Alice, I fought in the Second Titan War while you sided with the traitors." Okay, never mind crying, I was PISSED.

"I didn't side with Kronos, he decided to go inside my head." I defended myself.

"I watched the Great God Pan die, and I can hear the judges of the underworld banging the gravel and sending the dead to their doom. I may spend most of my time with the dead but at least I didn't kill my own mother." He spat and I fell to my knees at the agony of the truth. Nico's expression changed from angry to worry as he knelt down beside me. "I'm sorry, that was wrong for me to say." He whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around me as the tears I had fought started to fall.

"I killed her, I killed my own mother. What type of monster am I?" I asked as I started to sob.

"You're not a monster, you are Alice Dalek." He told me firmly and the Doctor cleared his throat, his whole body twitching with suppress energy from standing in the same spot for far to long.

"Clara wants to go home, and I have a question for you. Why did you kill your mother?" He asked as he started to walk around the med-bay.

"It was an accident." I told him defensively.

"How is killing your mother an accident?" He asked, and for someone who usually talks for a very long time, he was being very quiet which isn't a very good sign...

"Something I was trying to kill was in front of her. The thing was about to kill her so I threw the knife at its head. Of course the thing can just disappear and the knife hit my mother's head instead." I told him in a emotionless voice and then slowly stood up. Nico continued to kneel on the ground leaving me to face the possible Oncoming Storm.

"What was this thing?" He asked in that horrible calm voice he uses when he's pissed.

"A Silence." I told him truthfully, and the Oncoming Storm vanished and was replaced by the Doctor.

"But how can you remember them? Is it something to do with you not being human, but that would make it so _I _could remember them too and I can't. Maybe it's the Greek God part, or maybe the Titan. It can't be the Daleks, but maybe it's all of that power combined in one body...Oh I am thick! I am so thick! It's all the power of being part Dalek, Time Lord, Greek God, and Titan in just one tiny body. The Silences can't fool you because you're more powerful than it is, and I bet your mother is too. 1/3 Dalek, 1/3 Time Lord, and since everyone knew that she was born by a human which made her the less popular Queen ever, 1/3 human. All that power that she didn't even know she had until she faced down a Silence and it exploded from her. Not in a light, but in Silence itself. Your mother defeated the Silences with Silence, because Silences can't disappear. Your mother made the Silence leave and she didn't even know it! So then you had already thrown the knife and your mother couldn't remember what had happened, all she saw was you throwing your knife at her." The Doctor finished after a very long time of speaking. My mouth was unusually dry and my lips felt like they we sandpaper. I licked them and then spoke.

"Why didn't she remember what she did?" I asked, and then felt the tension in the air as I realized that while he had spoken the Doctor had paced around the room and ended that pace to where he was right in front of me.

"Because if she had, then she would have died of that." He told me and I could fill in the blanks that he left out easily. _'She would have died of that then your knife.' _The words almost rang in the air like a bell. I looked into the Doctor's eyes, which were alarmingly close, and I felt like I was sinking through a heavy fog. Nico cleared his throat loudly and I turned to look at him.

"Well, Alice and I need to go look for her brother..." the Doctor nodded and ran out of the room, not like he had been startled, but in a purposeful manner.

"We get to ride in the TARDIS!" I yelled to Nico and followed the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay, I'm back! **

**Nico: Okay, so Alice was born in 2000 and she started to watch Doctor Who in 2007. **

**Alice: Thanks for announcing when I was born Nico. **

**Nico: Your welcome. **

**River: A/N at the bottom. **

**Me: I don't own anything but Alice and plot. I wish I owned one of these amazing shows/books, but I don't.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I ran into the control room and paused as I took in the room. It was just as I thought it would be, only ten times better because of how awesome it was to look at the room in person. When I first started when I was seven, I would dream about waking up and seeing a blue police box. The Doctor, the tenth one to be exact, would step out and give me his hand and I would take it. We would travel the universe together and I would meet Rose and Martha. Then I grew up and started to realize that the Doctor would never save me from the hellhole I lived in, yet here I am! In the TARDIS with the Doctor and he kissed me. Sure, that would be a dream to most Whovians, but I had mixed feelings. Part of me was really angry because I had a boyfriend and the Doctor knew that, but the part of me that wasn't angry was thrilled to have actually kissed the Doctor.

"Alice, Alice? ALICE!" Nico yelled and I started.

"What?" I snapped at him. Instantly, I felt sorry. "Sorry, but you just startled me." I apologized while Nico waved his hand.

"It's fine." He stated simply.

"I'm being very clever over here and Clara is the only person who is watching!" The Doctor called and I saw Clara smile and then grab onto the railing as we landed.

"Bye Doctor." she said and kissed him on the cheek before running out of the control room. The Doctor blushed and touched the cheek that Clara had kissed tenderly.

"Well," the Doctor drew out the word and clapped his hands, "where would you like to started looking?" Nico looked at him like he was completely mad.

"We aren't searching with you, you are dropping us off and Alice and I are searching for her brother." He firmly told the Doctor who looked like a child on Christmas with no presents. In other words, very heartbroken.

"Nico, the Doctor could help us locate Percy quicker." I whispered to him but Nico glared at me.

"We don't need help from...from...from aliens." He spat and the Doctor froze while the TARDIS gave a loud hum that sounded like she was very pissed.

"Nico!" I gasped, and then the Doctor did something that was so out of character for him, it was creepy. He picked me up and carried me out of the control room and into my bedroom before locking the door and walking back to the counsel room.

* * *

(Nico's POV)

I watched as the Doctor carried Alice out of the control room and then he came back for me. He fiddled with some buttons on the counsel before stalking towards the doors and opening them. Outside stars swirled through the inky blackness. A lone plant, Earth, sat right below us.

"You people think that aliens can't be real, that you _have _to be along. But look." the Doctor pushed me out of the TARDIS, his hand firmly clasped on my arm as I floated in space. "Look at it Nico, look at how tiny your lot is compared to the universe. You are just one little blip in space, nothing special, yet you have done so much!" The Doctor yanked me back in the TARDIS and I stared at him. "The next time you say that someone is an alien but mean it like it's a bad thing, then you will have me to pay to." The Doctor growled with venom and then walked back to Alice.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Once I was back in the TARDIS, I knew that something had gone down between the Doctor and Nico, mainly because Nico was pouting and not talking.

"So, where should we search first?" The Doctor asked me, ignoring Nico completely.

"I guess we should..." I was interrupted by a crash as the Doctor and I turned to see a lifeless Nico and a Dalek.

"MIS-TRESS? MIS-TRESS YOU ARE NOT SAFE, YOU MUST RUN. RUN WITH THE THEIF." I turned to the Doctor who was in a state of shock.

"Dalek 3.5?" I questioned the Dalek.

"YES MIS-TRESS, AND YOU MUST RUN." He told me and I nodded and the Dalek disappeared.

* * *

**Really short chaptered but I promise that the next one will be longer and they'll figure something out...something that could changer the universe. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: For my birthday I got...The Writers Tale: The Final Chapter...and I finished it!**

**Nico: Now she has to read the latest Theodore Boone book. **

**Alice: Has anyone noticed that the episode, The Bells of Saint John, only have those bells ringing ONCE in the entire episode. Who named it?**

**Me: I own my OCs.**

* * *

(The Doctor's POV)

A Dalek, a filthy Dalek got into my control room. The worse thing about the whole thing wasn't the Dalek getting into my home, it was the small matter that the Dalek knew Alice and she knew him. Alice stared at the spot where the Dalek once stood. She was shivering and I could see a familiar, haunted look in her eyes. Even though she put out a "tough" exterior, she was just a kid. A kid who had no idea what was going on around her. The side of me that remembered being a parent screamed for me to hug her and squeeze that look from her eyes. A softer side wanted me to kiss the look from her, but that side would have to be squashed down. She had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who had picked up on the mess of feelings between us. There was something off, the Dalek had _wanted _her to run, with _me _of all people. They once called me the Predator of the Dalek, yet that Dalek wanted Alice to run with me.

"What did the Dalek call you." I questioned Alice, all but spitting the word, 'Dalek.'

"The Dalek called me 'Mistress.'" She told me in a lifeless voice.

That's when it happened.

That's when I realized it.

That's when everything fell into play

* * *

_****Flashback!*****_

_"The Lord President Rassilon grieves for his wife but takes comfort in the fact that his daughter survived the bombing." My mother smiled at me through the tears that streamed down her face as she turned off the television. _

_"He asked me to join along with my sister. I declined but she said yes, maybe I should have said yes. Son of mine and Daughter of mine, tomorrow you will go to the Academy. I wish you luck." She started to walk away but my sister stopped her._

_"Where are you going?" She asked her and my mother's shoulders shook from suppressed sobs._

_"There is talk of war between us and the Daleks. If we can study the bombs closer, we can figure out who did this. I have to leave tonight. I'm sorry, but I won't be here to say goodbye. I love you both." A far away look appeared in her eyes and she walked out of the house._

_The next day we were taken to the Academy. It was a blur of movement as each Time Lord and the occasional Time Lady stood in front of the gap in Time and Space. My sister stood there and then moaned softly before walking away. Rassilon, stoned face and hiding his emotions, called forth his daughter next. _

_"Queen Addie." His voice rang out through the hall and his daughter stepped forwards. _

_Her hair was a soft but rich brown that was straight and went a little pass her shoulder blades. She seemed lost, distant, and I felt for her. Her footsteps were light and I saw her head duck slightly as she noticed everyone staring at her. A small blush crept up her cheeks as she stepped onto the stool in front of that dreaded rip. She stared into it and didn't move. __After a few hours she collapsed off of the stool. Her father's face showed his emotion that cracked his mask as he hurried forwards and knelt next to her. Then, like nothing had happened her eyes popped open and they searched the crowd before those sea green eyes met mine. They burned like fire before they closed again and I was free from their bonds. _

_When Time Lords are done with the Academy, they have a 'Graduating Ceremony' but it is so much more. They announce the name they are going by. A Time Lord's name is powerful and it is only spoke three times. At their birth, wedding, and funeral. The only exceptions are: Rassilon and his family. Queen Addie hated her name, which was pick from a random Earth novel, and like everyone else she picked a nickname for her years at the Academy. She went by Chers which is Gallifreyen for Cheers. When the time came, she too would pick a different name to go by. _

_I watched as my friend became the Master, and my sister became the Keeper. Shaking quite a bit, I became the Doctor. Then it was Chers's turn. Her hair was the same length, her eyes still burned with that sea green fire, and the blush snaked up her cheeks as she faced the group that had been taken with her. _

_"When I born, the Seer picked my name from a future Earth book symbolizing our bond between that planet, that one planet with alien that look like us. As the eight years of my life whizzed by, I learned not to take dad's metal glove." She smiled slightly when everyone laughed at her comment. "Then my mother died and I learned about the Daleks and then I was taken to the Academy. What I saw wasn't just my future, it was someone else's future too. I won't say their name chosen or nickname, but I promise I respect what that Time Lord or Lady does. I did not run, I did not go crazy, I was inspired. My name will now be..." Her words were cut off by a loud blast from the city. A Dalek crashed through each of the windows. _

_"YOUR NAME WILL NOW BE THE MIS-TRESS." They all shouted in unison. Her eyebrows raised at the Daleks._

_"Actually, I was going to go by that." She told them and the room silenced in shock. Her burning eyes turned and met mine as she winked. The gun shots went off and the four Daleks were killed. The Mistress turned to see her father, Lord President Rassilon. _

_"You are not safe here." He told her and then led her out of the room. _

_More attempts were made to hurt the Mistress, but that didn't stop her from enjoying life. As time went on, I found myself coming across her and we would talk. Then the day came, when she was taken and the Last Great Time War started._

_"Doctor, something is approaching." she told me and I glanced at her before returning my gaze to the window where I saw my wife. A stony frown on her face, she didn't look happy to see me alone with the Mistress._

_"I have to go." I told her, trying to squash the feelings I had for her. My parents had arranged my wedding when I was born, I couldn't marry the Mistress. _

_"Okay Doctor, be careful." She replied softly and then pulled me towards the shadow where no one could see us and kissed me. _

_Her lips were soft and moved slowly against mine as I struggled to remember to place my hands on her shoulders. Instead I placed them on her face and held her in the kiss. A minute...two minutes...three, and she pulled away. I blushed fiercely as she did the same._

_"Sorry that was highly wrong of me." She apologized and I stared into her eyes and hoped I conveyed how much I enjoyed it. Her blush deepened. Then I walked away, so sure I would see her again...but I was wrong. I walked up to my wife and slipped a hand into her hand that hung next to her._

_"Let's take a walk." I suggested and she followed me down the path and around the palace. We laughed and talked...then a crash echoed through the air. And twenty Daleks flew through the air and went straight into the room I was in recently. A scream that was clearly a Time Lady's roamed the sky and then a Dalek's voice came out._

_"THE MIS-TRESS HAS BEEN AQUIRED! WE WILL HEAD TO SCARO!" The Daleks left the building with the Mistress hanging in the middle. A bright flash, and they were gone. My first love, my only love, gone forever._

* * *

My daydream ended as I gazed into Alice's sea foam eyes which were close to mine. Very close to mine. So close, that her forehead was almost touching mine.

"Doctor please be alright." She breathed silently. Only then did I notice how close her lips were to mine. She would be kissing me if she leaned closer. I moved my head back and she started and then jumped backwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything." She cried and I smiled at her.

"It's fine, but I know who you are." She tilted her head to the side and slowly stood up with me following suit. A scream, clearly male, rang through the TARDIS and Nico stumbled from the hallway.

"I know something, something I can't ever tell. Alice, I'm sorry but I need to break-up with you." Alice looked at him with hurt filling her eyes. "I need to go...I'll be back." He promised and then he gathered the shadows around him and disappeared. Alice looked at me with her sea foam eyes, still filled with hurt and confusion.

"He broke up with me." She stated simply and then passed out.

* * *

**So the Doctor's first and only love was Alice's grandmother. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry this took so long, my internet hasn't been working because Charter sucks!**

**Nico: She owns all OCS**

* * *

"Look into the Void, the Time Voice." The thing ordered, its cold voice echoed through the room.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to let the fear of what would happen to me break through my voice.

"If you don't, the Doctor will die." I looked towards the mirror where the Doctor was watching, and probably shouting at me to not listen.

"And If I do?" I questioned, and then winced at the sound coming from the chamber to my right, where the Doctor would go if I refused.

"Then you will die and the Doctor is set free." His voice was void with emotion, I found that depressing.

"Why should I trust you?" I wondered aloud.

"Because we are your only option."

* * *

24 Hours Earlier.

I woke to the Doctor playing tennis on the Wii in the med-bay.

"Glad to see you're worried." I teased and the Doctor pouted as he turned off the Wii.

"I was but you were taking so long, I was getting bored…I sat in the same spot for five minutes!" He smiled at me whole the TARDIS groaned.

'_No he didn't.' _She whispered to me, and I smirked.

"Oh, I thought that wasn't possible." I told him and the Doctor looked at me with a wounded look on his face.

"Yes it is, I did it once with the Ponds." He argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Note the word once." I pointed out.

"That makes it possible." He pressed in a childish manner, ever the three year old. "Well, lot's to do! We need to go back to the place where Percy disappeared and then we need to pin point where he is." The Doctor reported, and then ran off to the Control Room with me following.

About half-way through the flight, the Doctor needed help.

"Press down this button." He instructed and I pressed the pointed button and everything went bonkers. Lights flashed, the TARDIS shook, and I glared at the Doctor who was laughing.

"Oh this is wonderful!" He yelled and then pulled me away from the button. "Now press down that thing." He told me and then ran to the opposite side to fiddle with more controls. The one thing he forgot was to tell me which thing to press. "Why aren't you pressing the thing?" He wondered and I looked at him.

"You didn't tell me which thing." I explained.

"It's the red button!" He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"There are thirty red buttons here!" I yelled and the Doctor ran over, grabbed my wrist, and pressed my hand down on the smallest button there.

I spent the rest of the flight pressing down different buttons, and we landed.

* * *

"Alright, the Poseidon Cabin!" He cried and opened the door. I poked my head out and groaned in annoyance.

"Doctor, this isn't the Poseidon Cabin." I told him as we took in the cold surroundings.

"I was about to say that. This is to spacy, and melaty, and no water." He whined the last bit.

"Do you even know where we are?" I asked him, trying to ignore the dread building in my stomach. Not at his answer, but why the place was so, cold.

"Nope! Should be fun, let's go look around." His usual enthusiasm did not stop the dread growing in my stomach.

"Doctor, why is there so much metal?" I wondered, praying my guess was wrong.

"Maybe they like metal." He replied.

"Why is it so cold?" I shivered to prove my point, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around my shoulders in an effort to warm me up. Despite the reassured pace he had us walking at, I could feel his arm tense.

"Perhaps they like the cold." Worry layered his tone.

"Aren't you cold?" I suddenly asked as I realized the Doctor wasn't shivering.

"Time Lords don't get cold." He told me, with more worry layering his tone. Yep, he has figured out what I already knew.

"Doctor, maybe we should…" my voice trailed off as we heard footsteps on metal coming towards us. Not just any footsteps, but metal boots hitting the ground and then pressing back up. Only one type of alien made that sound, and that is the Cybermen.

For the first time, it hit me on how real this is. It's one thing to hear them walking towards you on TV, but it's another to hear Gods knows how many Cybermen marching towards you. I was about to die next to the Doctor. The footsteps got closer and the Doctor pressed me against the wall, and we fell through.

"What the hell is this!" I screamed at him as we fell and the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the area.

"We're falling towards the dungeon!" He yelled to me.

"Why would they have dungeons when all they have to do is upgrade you?" I asked him.

"Aliens they can't upgrade, upgrades that went wrong?" He answered and I landed and then saw him trying to move. I rolled to the left and watched as he hit where I was.

"OW" He yelled an octave to high and I stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny, it hurt." He whined, sounding like a toddler.

"Right, defiantly not funny." I sarcastically agreed and the Doctor looked at me. I looked straight back at him and our eyes met. Rattling metal bars broke the trance we had put ourselves in.

"What are they?" I whispered, horrified by all the mutated aliens. A Slitheen with a head of a donkey rammed into the bars as we passed.

"Prisoners." The Doctor spat, and I could tell the Oncoming Storm was coming. "They test on their prisoners, trying to find a way to upgrade them."

"Doctor, you are correct!" A girl's voice shouted from a speaker. "These are my prisoners. Quite a collection, don't you think." The pride in her voice was disgusting.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked and the girl laughed.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The girl gloated, and a light surrounded us as we were sent to this evil girl.

An office with a black chair to the place where we zapped greeted us. The chair spun around and a girl with black hair that was a short bob, was now facing us. She was about 25 and was very pretty. She wore all black; jeans, long-sleeved shirt, and her boots, all were black. She had this air of, I-can-kill-you-in-a-heartbeat, which sent out fear to me, but her eyes made her terrifying. They were silver and cold, and it made me feel like I was staring at metal.

"Welcome to my Parliament!" She told us, and I couldn't help but gulp.

"Who are you?" The Doctor repeated and the girl looked at him.

"You really are that stupid." She snorted at him, and only then did I realize that she was American. She smirked and got up from the chair and started to circle around us. Never touching, but only a few feet away.

"You never answered my questioned." He growled at her.

"I was copied by the Cybermen so they could have a leader that is as good as their President. They took her and cloned me, but changed my brain so that it's full of Cyber facts. For the most part, they kept my emotions the same, but they took away emotions that would hurt me. Love and Sadness to be exact. For my whole life, I have never cried, but they kept happiness and hope." She smiled at us.

"What happened to the Daleks President?" I wondered and the girl looked at me.

"Of course _you _would ask about her." She muttered and then shrugged. "Back home? Your guess is as good as mine." Cybermen footsteps came from behind us, and the Doctor and I turned to see four Cybermen standing.

"YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE DUNGEN." One of them told us.

"Sorry, but you will." The girl apologized from behind us.

"You never told us your name." The Doctor accused and the girl sighed rather loudly.

"My name is Alice Cybermen, Prime Minister of the Cybermen." The Cybermen walked towards us and just carried us off.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched the Iris Message trying to control my ever building rage as the girl, that blessed girl, stepped onto a stool. A light surrounded her as her life energy was sucked from her. I let out a scream of frustration that brought one of my many lesser demons to me.

"Lord are you alright?" The demon wondered. The idiotic question caused me to glare at him.

"Do I look alright, do I sound alright?" The demon shook his head. I turned my focus back to the message to see her slump to the ground, dead. Red filled my vision as I bit back another scream. Only later would I notice the blood from biting my lip so hard.

"Bring forth the Doctor." The girl commanded and two Cybermen brought him from a room.

"What are you doing? You promised her!" He yelled out and the girl looked at him coldly.

"Surly you must remember, Cybermen do not make promises. They are meaningless." I turned my back to the message and faintly wondered why I was watching this when it hurt so much. There wasn't anything I could do, unless…The thought struck me and I turned to the lesser demon.

"I must go to her." I told him and the demon shook his head, causing his large ears to flop.

"No master, wait until you aren't as angry. Your anger makes your powers hard to control." I stared the demon straight into his blood colored eyes.

"There will never be a time I am not angry about this!" I yelled.

* * *

20 hours earlier

(Alice D.'s POV)

The Cybermen dragged us into a cell.

"YOU WILL WAIT." One of them ordered in its emotionless voice. They turned and marched away, leaving the Doctor and myself in an uncomfortable silence that stretched. During this time, the Doctor moved seats every three minutes.

"Will you stop moving?" I shouted, my frustration and fear getting the best of me. The Doctor moved from sitting across from me to sitting next to me. When I say sitting next to, I mean sitting next to. His leg was pressed against mine and his shoulder was also pressed against mine. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I suppressed a shiver from the chill that lingered in the cell. My shoulders started to shake as I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He comforted me and paused before adding, "Alice we'll get out of this, and on my life you'll be safe." He promised me. Even though we were facing death, I felt safe in the Doctor's arms, and I felt the familiar urge to kiss him. I smiled up at him, and received a faint smile in return.

"We aren't in a great position to get out of this." I pointed out before heaving a heavy sigh. Totally aware that his other arm had joined his first, and I was basically lying in his lap. "Besides, even if we escape we'll just be…" Alice Cybermen interrupted me, her voice coming from outside the cell.

"Deleted, yeah." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but come to gloat. Also you guys were getting to lovey and I had to break it up." The Doctor and I blushed while I quickly got up and sat stiffly next to him. She slowly unlocked the cell and locked it quickly behind herself before sitting down across from us. "The mighty Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, trapped in a cell. Powerless to save himself and his friends." She smirked and leaned against the wall. All I could think about was the statement that Cyberman had made about waiting.

"What are we waiting for? I inquired and she looked shocked.

"They did say you were smart." She muttered. "How did you...a slip of words, very well caught." I titled my head questioningly and Alice sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?" She complained and then saw the Doctor's face. "I'll take that as a yes." She sighed heavily.

"A while ago, we started to get odd reports about a substantial amount of energy from a space ship. I sent out a troop who took care of locals, but when they tracked down the exact spot, we lost contact. I added an upgrade where when a Cyberman dies, an image of what killed them is sent back. We got the picture and they're all the same, but we can't tell what it is." She handed us a picture and the Doctor drew in a sharp breath as he studied it.

"This, this shouldn't even exist." He let out a small shaky laugh and then stared at Alice with wide eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?" He questioned and she looked at him.

"We honestly don't know what this is, and I would like to know before it's too late." She shrugged and then refused to look at him.

"How could it be too late? Alice, this is extremely important, you aren't going to go to it?" Alice ran a hand through her short hair.

"Of course we are, and that's where you two come in. If this is as dangerous as you are implying by how worried you are, I rather test it myself. Since Alice is more human, she'll stand in front of this thing." Her eyes turned darker as she stared at the Doctor.

"What makes you think I'll stand in front of it?" I challenged as Alice got up slowly and reached for a key.

"If you don't then the Doctor will die." She locked the door behind herself and waved her fingers at us. "See you in 20 hours." Her footsteps faded away and I turned to the Doctor.

"How's the escape plan?" I asked and he looked at me. His eyes held no hope and I shivered in fright.

"I don't have one. We're going to die." I gazed straight into his eyes.

"What is that thing?" I wondered and the Doctor smiled sadly.

"It's a Time Void. They suck your life energy from you. They latch on and they kill you." I shook my head slowly.

"But I was blessed by Thantotes. If I die, then I'll wake up. Sure I only have that gift for one more death, but won't I just come back." This time, it was the Doctor who shook his head.

"It sucks all your life energy out of you. I would die if I looked into it." I chewed that through my mind a little bit.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him.

"No, and I'm so sorry." He breathed against my hair as I lied against his chest. His two hears lulled me into a restless sleep where I woke up far too often for my pleasure. Each time I did so, the Doctor stroked my hair and whispered comforting thoughts to me and brushing away any tears that leaked out of my eyes.

Tick Tock goes the clock

he gave her all he could give her

Tick Tock and all too soon

your love must surly die.

The words rang through my head as Alice Cybermen came. Two Cybermen occupied her and she unlocked the door to the cell.

"Wakey, wakey! It's time for Alice to meet this thing." She reported cheerfully and the Doctor helped me to my feet and placed his hands out to be cuffed, I did the same. I looked over at the Doctor and smiled sadly.

"Well, it's time for me to die.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Internet works!**

**Alice Cybermen: That must be nice for you.**

**Alice Dalek: When it says, (Alice's POV) it means me.**

**Me: I own all OC and plot.**

I watched as that brave girl fell, and I felt myself rip in two. When I held her in my arms, only a few hours before, I fought with myself about my feelings for her. Only as she died did I realize that I would never win that fight. I love Alice Dalek, and now Alice Dalek is dead. The words that Alice Cybermen had whispered in my ear were scarred into my brain.

"_There's another reason why the Cybermen erased love. Sure that emotion can get you hurt, but the greatest ruler of the Daleks is Alice Dalek, and she fell in love with their enemy. The Cybermen cloned me for one reason, to change history and make Alice Dalek never exist. The Daleks were growing too strong, and they had to be deleted."_

* * *

1 hour earlier

(Alice's POV)

The Doctor and I were marched to the Time Void where Alice Cybermen stood with a guard of Cybermen surrounding her. When Alice saw that we were waiting, she walked straight up to the Doctor and whispered something in his ear. A very long something at that, and when she was done, the Doctor was crying and refusing to look at me.

"Alice Dalek, are you ready to die?" She gloated and I glared at her.

"Hell yeah." I replied, and got the satisfaction of not giving Alice what she wanted. Alice pouted at me.

"You're no fun." She accused and I glared at her harder.

"I'm about to die and you're telling me that I'm not fun." I reprimanded and she smirked at me.

"You're my prisoner." She stalked away and then turned to the Cybermen.

"Well come on then!" She yelled and they marched us down a long corridor. I looked over at the Doctor.

"You okay?" He whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a better question. Why is it called a Time Void?" Alice suddenly was next to me.

"Yeah, why is it called a Time Void?" She repeated the question.

"When the Time Lords first started these voids started to follow us. They were in every time period, everywhere and every when. Then Rassilon and his daughter found a way to get rid of them. We just had to use a mirror. Something so complex killed by a piece of glass. Since they were in all time periods…well it speaks for itself." He shrugged lightly and continued to march, Alice left leaving me no choice but to march in silence.

1 hour, that's how long it took us to get to the Time Void. The minute I got there, I felt light headed and my legs buckled as I fell to my knees.

"Alice!" The Doctor yelled and ran forwards and helped me up. Alice Cybermen looked up at her name and watched the accouter.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you. The Void somehow knows that you're going to be the lucky one and has already started to feed on your energy." She smiled in an apologetic manner and went off to order more troops of Cybermen to ready a stool.

"Unit 465.789 put the Doctor in there." She ordered and I watched as the Doctor was put in a room with a one-way glass. He could see me, but I couldn't see him. Then she turned and yelled for some of the prisoners. She looked straight at me as three boys, probably all six-eight, were sent to become Cybermen. The look she gave me told me that that would happen to the Doctor. I thought struck me, and since Alice wasn't too far away, I ran over to her.

"You will not hurt him, and you better promise." I hissed in her ear she turned to me. Her eyes were silver and as dark as the moon, but cold as metal.

"I promise." She said and for some reason, I trusted her. Then the Cybermen came and dragged me towards the Void. I felt my life energy starting to fade.

"Look into the Void, the Time Void." Alice ordered from the back of the room.

"Why?" I questioned, properly thinking about how stupid this is.

""If you don't, the Doctor will die." I looked towards the mirror where the Doctor was watching, and probably shouting at me to not listen. I remembered the Turn Left episode of Season 4 and knew that the Doctor was worth it.

"And If I do?" I questioned, and then winced at the sound coming from the chamber to my right, where the Doctor would go if I refused. Even though Alice promised, and I had somehow told the Doctor this promise with my mind, I had an empty feeling that she wouldn't keep this promise.

"Then you will die and the Doctor is set free." One of the Cybermen spoke this time, his voice was void with emotion, I found that depressing.

"Why should I trust you?" I wondered aloud.

"Because we are your only option." Alice told me, and I sighed and stepped onto the stool.

Dying hurts. The thought repeated in my brain as light from the Void slipped onto me, and I felt all my energy leave. I let out a scream, and then fell to the floor. Darkness started to swarm my vision, and I felt tears start to fall down my face. I thought of Nico, how he had promised to come back, but he wouldn't. I would be dead and the Doctor would be free. I smiled to myself as I thought of that madman in a blue box. The Doctor was wonderful and amazing, and I love him. With the last of my mental energy, I left a message for the Doctor in my mind. If he got to touch my body, just the slightest brush, then he would receive the message.

"_I love you."_ Was all I could leave, and frankly there wasn't anything else to say. I took one last small breath, and fell into the darkness.

* * *

(Thantotes's POV)

The lesser demon followed me, something I should have expected. While the Cybermen and that damned girl were gloating, I dragged Alice away from the group and into the small room where they had put the Doctor. My vision was still red, but my anger was more controlled. I looked down at the girl, who was quiet small in death. I closed my eyes and gave her life. A mark burned on her wrist. Not a tidy number two, but an infinity symbol. Shit, she can die and come back to life for forever. Once again, shit.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Death is boring. Every second you're dead, you move closer to the boat, and thank the Gods that I had some money. As I stood in line, I felt a calling behind me. Warmth filled my once cold body as I turned to see a bright light that was drawing me in. A burning sensation was pressed on my wrist and I hoped this wasn't death, because it now hurt. Darkness claimed my vision again, and I woke up. Yes people, I'm alive!

"Hello, my name is Bar." A gargoyle stood in front of me. His eyes were a glowing red and he had long floppy ears. Two horns stood on his watermelon shaped head, and bat like wings were followed on his scaly back. He was short and very hunched over. No, he wasn't the traditional gargoyle, but he must have been some of the inspiration over the making.

"Hi Bar." I croaked out and started to slowly get to my feet. Someone helped me up and I turned to see Death. "Okay, am I dead?" I asked the two, and Bar shook his head quickly. His ears flopping and hitting his pig like nose.

"No. Master brought you back to life, but he went too far." He looked down mournfully and I turned to see Thantotes was shifting uncomfortably.

"When I brought you back to life, I meant to give you two more live. Instead, you can die and come back to life for forever. Your wounds heal too!" He seemed happy about the last part and I could see him trying to find the brightness of this situation.

"Where are we?" I wondered as I looked around the room. I spotted the one way glass and I ran to it to see the Doctor kneeling at Alice Cybermen's feet. "We have to help him!" I yelled and Thantotes pondered that for a moment.

"Well I guess we do." He shrugged and held out his hands. "I'm going to kill everything on this ship except for yourself and the Doctor." He black mist seeped from his hands to the door and through the ship. Everything that it touched died. The Doctor watched and then ran to the door and banged on it. I let him in and we fell into each other's arms.

"You're alive!" He shouted, and I smiled into his shoulder.

"So are you!" This time, it was his turn to smile. The Doctor jumped back and stared at me with wide eyes for a few second and then turned to look at Thantotes.

"Thank you." He said simply and Death nodded and left with Bar, who smiled and waved.

* * *

**So yeah, there are going to be two more chapter so review!**


	13. Chapter 13 LAST CHAPTER!

**Me: So last chapter of the book, I'll put up a notice when the next one is out.**

**Nico: Vote on the poll and review. **

**Me: I own all OC's. **

(Alice's POV)

The Doctor and I walked back to the TARDIS and I watched him fly somewhat away from the Cyber Ship. He pressed a few buttons and the ship blew up. My eyes widen, not expecting that to happen, and the Doctor had a few tears running down his face.

"Doctor, it's okay." I said, trying to convince myself more than him. He turned and looked at me, and I thought about the message that I had left in my brain. Had he received it, because that might be why he wasn't talking to me. As if to reassure me, he pulled me into an embrace and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I smiled into his shirt and he pulled me away slowly.

"You had bruises on your neck. They really weren't fading, yet they disappeared after you…you died." I pressed my hand on my neck, the exact spot where Gabe had strangled me.

"By disappeared do you mean gone, or do you mean they vanished?" I asked him and the Doctor stared at me.

"Vanished." He said slowly and I nodded carefully. A burning feeling was on my hands, and it started to travel up my arm. I winced and the Doctor jumped back in alarm, which isn't a good sign. I pulled my hand up for closer exception to see with dismay that it was glowing.

"Doctor, am I regenerating?" I questioned.

"That shouldn't be physically possible, yet I think you are. You're only 1/5 Time Lord, but you are defiantly regenerating." I glared at him.

"Thanks for sounding so worried. Does it always hurt this much?" The Doctor looked downcast and even more so as he heard the pain in my voice.

"It does, and I'm so sorry." He apologized and then turned away as the burning covered my whole body and I screamed in pain. The pain ended after a horribly long time, and I fell to my knees. The Doctor ran forwards and caught me as I fell forwards and I felt him stroke my hair, which seemed shorter. "Oh Alice, she was right." He whispered quietly as he carried me to the med-bay so I could sleep off my energy.

(Doctor's POV)

I looked at Alice's sleeping form. She looked exactly like Alice Cybermen with the figure and the age of about 25, even the hair was the same. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of the cold metal that Alice Cybermen had, my Alice's eyes were a dark brown that could almost be mistaken as black. They burned with rage and love. It had already been two days, and she was starting to stir.

"Doctor?" She asked and I placed a hand over her hand in answer. She managed a sleepy smile and I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Ever since she regenerated, I thought that she looked familiar, like I had met her before. He slowly got up and I stowed away the thought and instead, helped her. She smiled at me with gratefulness and then gasped at the feeling of her new feet on the ground.

"New feet! I've always found this the weirdest, and I'm skinny still. Oh, and new hands, much better for sword fighting. The hair!" She ran off to the closet mirror and I watched as she ran her hands through her shorter hair. "It's a little dull, but some highlights will do. The teeth, oh thank the Gods, they're still American." She ran up to me and showed off her rather nice teeth. It reminded me of River, who had contacted me and told me to find another girl. She ran back to the mirror and stared at her eyes. She was taken aback by the rage that she didn't know that she possessed.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." She muttered and I smiled at the mention of that wonderful poem. Wow, I was smiling a lot today. She turned back to me and I watched as she walked closer to me.

"What do you think bowtie man?" She asked and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think you look wonderful." I whispered and she smiled at me.

Her lips were annoying close to mine, but not touching…yet. She smiled at my answer and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers played with some of the hair on the nape of my neck. Very slowly, my eyes never moving from hers, I pressed my lips against her full lips. She kissed me back, her hands wound into my hair, effectively deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry and she gave it to me willingly. Inside her mouth, I battled with her tongue. Her fingers tightened on random bits of hair, somehow deepening a kiss that felt very deep. I felt a surge of odd victory as I won the battle in her mouth. I moved my mouth from hers and touched her forehead with mine. Our eyes locked and refused to move from each other's. Her breath was rising quickly, and I realized with embarrassment, that mine was too.

"That was something." She whispered and then jumped as she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

"Did I forget to mention that I got you a phone?" I ask her and she rolled her eyes. Her arms had unwound around my neck, and mine were awkwardly by my side.

"Hello?" She questioned the person on the other side, and then her face turned white. Worry ran through me as she quickly exited the med-bay.

(Alice's POV)

"Alice? I got the number from the Doctor, a future Doctor actually. I'm at Hogwarts." Part of me was still hurt by what Nico had done to me, the other part…it was still in a daze from the Doctor's kiss.

"Nico, do you mean the Hogwarts from Harry Potter?" Nico let out a small chuckle.

"It's far more complicated than that, but yeah." I could imagine him smile and shrug.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?" The hurt that I didn't want to have cracked through my words, and I blushed. Nico let out a heavy smile.

"It's complicated." He told me.

"Well make it uncomplicated. I'm smart and very pissed off right now. I want an answer and if I don't get one in a few minutes, I'm shadow traveling to you just so I can kill you." I threatened.

"You have a British accent." He informed and I sighed.

"I just threatened to kill you and all you're worried about is my accent!" I yelled and then looked around the library worriedly.

"Well, it was American….I'm not finishing that sentence." He paused for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Lily and James didn't have a happy relationship. The one child they had was named Glinda, and Lily dropped her off at Sherlock Holmes's house. I think she might have been disgusted in herself for having a child out of wedlock."

"Which Sherlock?" I demanded.

"The BBC one." He replied, and the added, "Please hold questions until the end." He told me cheekily.

"Haha." I breathed sarcastically.

"Anyways, then she had Karen Sky. Karen is actually Lily's and Zeus's kid, and she lived with the Sky's but we all thought she was dead when really she was at Torchwood and she is now dating Captain Jack Harkness. They're here, by the way. Then they had Harry, who is Lily's and Ares's kid, he lived with the Dursley's, and then there is Carol. We all thought that Carol is Hades's kid, but really she's a Time Lady. Her name is the Keeper and she's the Doctor's sister." I tingling sensation lit up at the back of my brain. An old women, about 67, seemed to beg to put her on.

"Can you put her on?" I asked and Nico sighed but called her over.

"Hello?" A girl's voice asked and I couldn't help but grin. The old lady demanded control and I gave it to her. Unlike with Kronos, I felt safe and I could finally see the woman.

"Keeper, the Keeper?" The woman questioned.

"I recognized that voice. Am I speaking to the original Mistress?"

"Yes you are. I'm glad the Doctor isn't alone." The woman spoke with genuine warmth and then turned the controls back to me.

"Hi, I'm that lady who just talked granddaughter. Can I go by the Mistress because that's what all the Daleks call me?" The Keeper pondered that for a moment.

"Well, is your grandmother okay with it?" I searched and my brain to see that yes, she's fine with it.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p.'

"Yeah, you can. I'm putting Nico on." The girl passed the phone to Nico, who gave me instructions of what to do. I snapped the phone down, and sighed. The Doctor was about to be very confused, and also hurt.

The Doctor was in the Control Room, and he smiled at me with warmth and love.

"So, I was thinking we could go to Space Florida! It has the really cool beached with Star Whales and narwhales! Oh I love narwhales. You know that song, I was there when it was written." He turned and started to hum the song rather loudly. He made a complete circle and stood right in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing that I wasn't singing along.

"I have to go." I said slowly and watched as sadness fell on his face.

"Why?" He asked in a heartbroken voice. His face fell into the sexiest pout ever.

"There's a future version of you at Hogwarts, the place where I'm going, which is why you can't go. The reason why I have to go is about a war that's coming. Percy isn't the only demigod to disappear and I need to protect the three most powerful demigods and their sister who might be the most powerful thing to ever walk this Earth. I love you, and I always will, but I have to go and face this head on." Tears started to fall and he brushed them away.

"Will I ever see you again?" He muttered and I smirked at him.

"This is me we're talking about, how could you not?" He threw his arms around me in a tight embrace and I returned it with all my heart. Slowly, he pulled away and stared me straight in the eye.

"Be careful." He requested and as I slowly stepped away and felt the shadows start to gather around me.

"Oh Doctor, that is a very hard request." I chided and then left, ready to meet this future Doctor and save the damn universe. Of course, there is always one thing that the Doctor does, he runs. Sometimes he runs alone, and sometimes he runs with another. Only this time, he's running with me.


End file.
